Lesley/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} |Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General *Her name is a feminine name of Scottish origin. It is a variant of Leslie (an unisex name). *She could be seen with her "Cheergunner" skin on the loading screen during Bruno Cup event, even though she's unplayable in Mayhem Game. Lore *Being part of the Vance family, her full name is Lesley Vance, along with her adoptive little brother Harley Vance. **She is one of the only heroes in the game who has a full name, along with the Baroque siblings Lancelot and Guinevere , Gusion Paxley, Odette Regina, Moskov Wildsand, Martis Shura and Hanzo Akakages. *Lesley and Harley are adopted siblings; both their names also coincidentally ends with -''ley.'' **If they are in the same team, they are granted with a unique buff that gives 10 more HP to both of them. Gameplay *Her Ultimate skill can be used on concealed or invisible heroes such as Miya or Natalia. This can alert her and her allies when enemy heroes are hiding to ambush. **Her Ultimate's bullets are projectiles, they can be blocked by other heroes or shields. **This also can detect nearby enemies. *Many players fear her because of her ranged hard hitting critical attacks. When improved with equipment, she becomes particularly deadly in late game, being able to Two-hit kill some squishy heroes and was even able to One-hit Layla. *Lesley is the first hero that can zoom-out in gameplay, when using her Ultimate. The other heroes are Pharsa, Kimmy, reworked Gatotkaca and reworked Gord, all with their Ultimates, as well as Yi Sun Shin's 2nd skill while charging. *As of now, Lesley and Harley's buff is the only buff used by two heroes in the game. *Her Ultimate has a laser that can mark the target at ranges. *The eye icon that appears over a target enemy hero's head is one of the icons that a player can see. Others are camouflaged Natalia's exclamation mark icon, Aldous' mask icon, Lolita's shield icon, etc. Skins *In her first skill's icon she wears a ribbon on her neck, but in her skins and models she wears a tie instead. *She has a Valentine's skin coupled with Gusion, along with Layla, Clint, Miya and Alucard. *Lesley's skins are always kept with her signature hair. *Lesley wears an eye-patch on her left eye in every each of her skin except for her "Cheergunner" and "Stallaris Ghost" skin. This can be hard to notice since the left side of her face is mostly covered by her hair. **Another hero with an eye-patch is Ruby, in most of her skins, except for the fact that she has it on her right eye. *Lesley is the only hero with a legend skin that is only available during a time-limited Diamond Vault event instead of being purchasable in the Magic Wheel shop. Lesley's Angelic Agent can be acquired by spending a maximum 9000 diamonds during the diamond vault event however, other players have claimed to have won the legend skin with only 450 diamonds. Angelic Agent was also a grand prize for an all server lottery in which 10 lucky players can get her for free. Category:Lesley Category:Hero trivia